


Love Happens

by murphyxt100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphyxt100/pseuds/murphyxt100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about clarktavia, murphamy and jasper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Happens

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
> violence  
> sexual content

Clarke drives through the small twigs and branches, making crunching sounds. Her hands are set on the steering wheel, while her eyes quickly look over at Octavia on her right.

"The food must be right up here somewhere,"

Octavia points ahead,

"I remember seeing some type of fruit tree."

Clarke nods, looking ahead and parking next to a tree. Octavia jumps out of the car, almost getting her sword caught in the door. Clarke gets out as well, following her.

"Up there."

Octavia pulls out her sword to try to reach the fruit, but it's not long enough. Octavia looks around, searching her surroundings.

"Maybe I could boost you up." Clarke suggested.

Octavia nods, waiting for Clarke to hold her up. Clarke boosts Octavia up, holding her knees, seeing her back body parts. Clarke gulps, trying her best to keep Octavia up while not getting distracted. Clarke hears slight pounds on the ground, knowing Octavia is getting fruit.

"We're good now." Octavia states.

Clarke lightly lets Octavia down. Octavia gathers all the fruit she got and quickly gets into the car, putting it into a basket. Clarke stands out the car, looking at Octavia, memorized.

"C'mon!" Octavia yells.

Clarke runs to the car, starting it.

"Octavia," She looks straight ahead,

"Don't keep hiding your feelings for me."

She turns off the car, still looking straight ahead. Octavia looks at Clarke, lost in her eyes. Octavia smacks her lips against Clarke's, Clarke surprised, but kissing back. They get out of their seats , moving their way to the back of the car which has a lot of room, they're still kissing while Octavia is quickly removing her sword, pushing it away to the other side. Clarke's items come off as well, while their bodies collide with slow hot movements, making them fall into a trance. 

* * *

 

Clarke has her hands on the wheel, driving their way back to the dropship. They share no words during the trip back to the camp. They're now near the dropship, hearing yelling. Clarke and Octavia follow the yelling, while she has her sword out but Clarke has no weapons.

"What's going on!?" yells Octavia.

Silence.

1...2...3...

Yelling again.

Jasper flies out of the dropship, tied up and a cloth wrapped around and in his mouth, unable to speak. Octavia notices the door closing.

She runs towards it, yelling,

"Help Jasper!"

and quickly puts her sword back. Octavia jumps up, holding on to the door, pulling herself up, and sliding down just right on time. She pulls out her sword, seeing Murphy with a gun in one hand and a rope in the other. Octavia shoots her eyes over to her right, seeing her brother with red rope around his neck. Murphy's yanking on the rope and shooting destructively at Octavia, but missing. She slides on the ground, kicking Murphy, landing him onto the ground and stabbing him in the leg with her sword. She kicks the gun all the way over to the other side of the room, then quickly un-ties Bellamy from the rope. Bellamy whimpers, falling to the ground gasping,

"Murphy". He gasps for more air, "Help him"

Octavia becomes confused, but tells her brother to just keep breathing and try to relax. She soon then becomes frustrated, saying ,

"He was going to kill you, why do you want to help him? "

Murphy grunts, wanting to move but can't. Octavia hears pounding on the door, then opening it, finding Clarke with Jasper, looking okay.

"Everything alright?" She asks.

Clarke nods, running into the dropship while Jasper is behind her. She looks around, seeing two of the people she cares about the most, hurt. 

"Is Bellamy doing okay!? " Clarke yells, while running over to Murphy, who is bleeding very bad.

Octavia replies, "Yes."

Jasper runs over to Bellamy, making sure to comfort him.

Octavia turns around, seeing Clarke helping Murphy.

"What the fuck are you doing, Clarke!?"

She turns around, tears in her eyes, looking at Octavia,

"We can't just let him die." 

Octavia becomes furious,

"Oh yes we can."

Bellamy grunts, "No."

Octavia confused once again, looking at Bellamy.

"Don't kill him", tears run down Bellamy's face.

Octavia stomps over to Murphy.

"Octavia, please don't." Clarke says trying to gather more supplies to help Murphy.

Octavia changes her mind, walking over to Bellamy.

"Why don't you want him dead?" She asks angrily.

"Because-",

He stops talking because he hears Murphy scream.

"Bell- answer the question." Octavia gets even more frustrated.

Bellamy cries, tears wetting his face once more,

"I'm in love with him" .

Octavia sits there, surprised but doesn't say a word. She looks over at Clarke, noticing that the sword is out of Murphy's leg, and he's bandaged up. She gets up, still furious, walking over to Murphy, and leans close into his face,

"If you ever, and I mean, ever, try to hurt Bellamy again, I will kill you."

She grabs her sword which was laying right next to him, and puts it back into its holder. She walks away, sitting next to Bellamy and comforting him. Clarke sits by Murphy, asking if he's okay. Murphy shakes his head no, tears running down his face,

"I hurt the man that I love".

Clarke looks at Murphy, putting her head on his shoulder,

"Things will get better."

Murphy stays silent, looking at the ground. Bellamy sits up, making Murphy look up, and they make eye contact.

 _I'm sorry_ Murphy mouths to Bellamy while shedding tears.

Bellamy nods.


End file.
